Forum:If YOU were developing the next Burnout...
What would you add as features? These points are what I'd like the next Burnout to have: *A world that looks as grimy and as dark as Burnout Revenge. Like Paradise, this world is only playable within one city, but it is about four times larger than Paradise City. It is also more urbanized, and is more like Los Angeles and New York City, with traffic numbers to match. *Cool weather effects. Weather effects can be optional, or they can occur randomly throughout the game. The weather effects you can experience normally are fog, smog, rain, snow, hail, and thunderstorms. If the game is connected to the internet, however, a special effect will play if an event occurs in the outside world. For instance, if there is a meteor shower in your country, at night, a meteor shower will occur in-game. You can also have eclipses occur. *Your cars start out as slightly dated, but as you complete more events, you unlock modern and even prototype vehicles to drive. Burning routes are still featured. Usually, you will drive sports cars, supercars, racing vehicles, sports vans, and sometimes sedans. *Customization now plays a small part in this game, unlike the older Burnouts. I do remember seeing a post on these forums about giving cars a bit of customization, such as adding push guards to cars in order to increase their Strength. Therefore, you can now do a slight bit of upgrading on your unlocked cars, but there is always a disadvantage to an upgrade. Increasing your handling abilities by using better tires, for instance, will possibly cause a weight increase. Also, your vehicle can only use a certain amount of upgrades at one time. Finally, players can create their own vinyls. *The Crashbreaker and Crash mode are back. You can upgrade your Crashbreaker through customization as well, increasing its power and blast radius. *Bikes appear again, but this time, you have a wide variety of motorcycles to use, from choppers to modern bikes. Bikes and cars can compete in the same events. You can now also take down bikers--simply pull up close enough to another rider and press a certain button to throw them off. :P *Many events from past games return. In addition to Marked Man and Road Rage, you can now participate in Cops and Robbers events, and Elimination returns as a race mode. Shutdowns don't always have you take down a car in order to unlock it--sometimes, you have to do Face-Offs, or other random challenges to earn a car. I... think that's it. If I've missed something, I'll mention it. AssassinLegend 03:56, 28 June 2009 (UTC) :Focus on the cars. Have the damage off the scales; smoking engines, leaking fluids, cars getting split in half, roofs being ripped off, engines flying out of the car, etc. [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'''-t']] 03:58, 28 June 2009 (UTC) : You just described most of what's in Midnight Club (except the rain and hail) ::Oh. Crud. From the way I interpret that statement, that's not such a cool thing. AssassinLegend 04:09, 28 June 2009 (UTC) :::Not necessarily... I take it you haven't played MC:LA yet. If you haven't played MC:LA is a decent buy, but it's not in any way like Burnout. Each game has it's own purpose. ::Burnout's only customization should be with the car's colors/finishes. [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'-t']] 04:03, 28 June 2009 (UTC) My Burnout 6 wish list... * Burnout 3's "takedown sound" * Revenge's "punchy" boost ignition (for Aggression cars?) * Paradise's minimal load times * Assortment of Stunt, Speed, Aggression, Boostless, and Locked boost-class cars * Smash gate visibility toggle * Exploding oil tankers * Multiple Takedowns (i.e. triple takedown, etc.) :You know there's Double, Triple, etc Takedowns in Paradise. There's just no visual thing that tells you you did one. [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'-t']] 21:04, 28 June 2009 (UTC) ::I meant the visual representations. :::What would be the visual representation for taking down 7 Burners at once.......Holy **** Takedown :D [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'-t']] 23:23, 28 June 2009 (UTC) L3 specials for more of the cars packaged with the game (maybe give one car the ability to jump, like the agency SUV from Crackdown. Or you could put a bulldozer's blade on a big aggression car and let L3 control it.) And unique horns for each car by clicking R3. An area or mode where you can set up your on roads/buildings/ramps could also be a major selling point. (Think Halo 3's Forge mode.) SlantedSpade 07:31, 30 June 2009 (UTC) :It'd be interesting to have a Crash mode where in order to complete the event, you have to set up ramps or jumps in order to get across from one place to another, like from a parking complex to a freeway. It'd be even cooler if you could even fabricate crises (i.e. set up a trap that causes one car to crash, effectively creating a traffic jam, then flying onto the freeway) to finish a Crash event. AssassinLegend 16:41, 30 June 2009 (UTC) '''New Game Mode - Crashbreaker' *Each player takes it in turns to have a bomb strapped to the car for 60 seconds *You earn a point for each second you have the bomb (during the final 10 seconds) and a point per takedown on the carrier *If a carrier is taken down the bomb is passed to the player who did it *If the bomb goes off the carrier losses 10 points but a crashbreaker takedown is worth 2 points per player *The map would be constricted to a single district and only roads and shortcuts can be used. *No players have boost but the bomb carrier can earn boost towards the magnitude of the bomb's explosion :Haha, awesome. ::Actually, that's how I'd allow players to upgrade Crashbreakers. Via adding C4. :P AssassinLegend 16:36, 30 June 2009 (UTC) :::I don't like the idea of a grimy FPS-like city four times as big as Paradise, that'd be just too much. The country area is one of my favourite places to go, and is a nice change of pace from the city. Why does every game have to be grimy and dirty and stuff? :::You guys are also forgetting one event from Dominator that was really cool: Maniac! I also think that there should be Routed and Freeburn versions of events. Freeburn events are with no route restrictions like in Paradise, but Routed use the arrow barriers from the classic games to keep the player on a set route. KBABZ 02:25, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :::::Maniac Mode was awesome but I also miss the Eliminator (the one from B# since it was a lap knockout) where the last place driver goes BOOM!!!!!!!!! [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']]'''-t''' 21:11, 1 July 2009 (UTC)